


The blood on her hands

by skydelinquents



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-01
Updated: 2015-02-01
Packaged: 2018-03-09 22:36:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3266903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skydelinquents/pseuds/skydelinquents
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke is dealing with the aftermath of Finns death just seconds after killing him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The blood on her hands

**Author's Note:**

> This fic starts at the end of 2x08 and is basically what happened through clarkes eyes.

Clarke had just done the **unimaginable**. Finn was dead. And his death had been caused by her hand…

Everything around her was spinning as she turned around to face the grounders, who she knew stood ready to torture the boy to death, but he was already long gone. She tightly held on to the knife that she had just seconds ago struck through Finn’s rib cage while saying _“You’re gonna be okay…”_ over and over.

She could almost feel the handle of the knife carving into her skin, but the pain didn’t make her let go, it only made her press harder.

If she let go of the knife she would have to let go of Finn too, and she wasn’t ready for that. Even though Finn had turned into someone she could no longer recognize, when she looked into his eyes for the last time and said “I love you too” she said it to the boy she knew was still in there somewhere; Finn the peacemaker, the kind human being that, because of the war, had been changed forever.

This was never supposed to happen. She hadn’t planned on killing him. But after the conversation with Lexa, the grounder commander, she realized that there was no way out, so when she walked up to Finn to say goodbye, she knew what she had to do. She wasn’t going to let these savages rip him apart...No. She was going to give him a peaceful death, a death without suffering.

As soon as Clarke stepped away from the wooden pole that the lifeless body was tied to, the grounders immediately noticed the bloody knife in her hand. 

Clarke was scared.Though she had killed Finn to save the rest of her people, what if it had all been for nothing? She knew her people were watching from far away, and it made this horrible situation even worse, knowing that some people would never forgive her for what she’d just done. 

“I made the right choice” she thought to herself as she looked up at Lexa, who looked back at Clarke with a shocked and confused expression.

Clarke was preparing for the worst case scenario. She could feel her whole body shaking. But she was trying so hard to stay strong and not look away, even though her vision was blurry because of the tears that kept falling down her face. But the second the grounders started shouting, she was sure this was the end, there was no way she could fight them. She pressed her eyes shut in fear, but just as she thought the grounders would attack, a familiar voice shouted _“It’s done”_. It was Lexa. 

Clarke immediately looked up to see that the grounders were in fact standing back. She should have felt relief, if it weren’t for the fact that Finn was still gone, and nothing was going to bring him back.

In that same moment she heard a scream in the distance that sent shivers down her spine. Clarke immediately knew who it belonged to… the same person who’d given her the knife in the first place. She could see Raven fall to her knees, screaming and crying while Bellamy was right beside her, holding her and comforting her with everything he had.

The screams echoed in the night and at that moment, Clarke knew she had not only lost Finn. She had lost Raven too.


End file.
